It is common for fishermen to transport spinning rods and their reels in rod holders. A spinning rod as referred to herein is the type of fishing rod having a handle and a flexible line guiding portion extending from the handle with a reel mounted spaced apart from the butt end of the handle. The reel is of the type having a mounting base secured to the handle and a strut extending several inches away from the handle to support the body and crank portion of the reel. Thus, there is a substantial portion of the rod handle below the reel, sufficient for the user to grasp and manipulate the rod.
The rod holders in common use are quite simple, comprising a cylindrical tube which may be mounted to either a boat or a land vehicle. The handle end of the rod is inserted into the tube and is loosely accommodated therein. The rod is prevented from going all the way into the tube or through the tube by reason of the reel mounted thereon. The strut of the reel usually butts against the mouth of the rod holder.
Although the rod is held in the tubular rod holder by gravity, it is somewhat free to bounce up or down and it is further free to turn. This becomes a source of damage to the rods and reels, in that the reels are often scratched by the rod holder itself and often bang into each other or to the vehicle on which they are being carried. Fishermen have resorted to self-help solutions to the problem of reel collision. These solutions include cutting a slot in the tubular slot holder to accept the reel strut. This solution is not altogether satisfactory because it is difficult to cut such a slot, especially in aluminum rod holders, and the slot tends to damage the tubular rod holder by making it more prone to crack or break, especially in plastic rod holders. Another self-help solution is to fit a piece of radiator hose over the tubular rod holder and cut a slit in it. The fit, longevity and support of this solution are all limited.
Fishermen's equipment is quite expensive, and a solution to this problem is clearly needed.